


Peters Tagebucheintrag aus Teil 1

by Tereon



Category: House of Stairs - William Sleator
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Mentioned Characters, Weird
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereon/pseuds/Tereon
Summary: Das ist ein Tagebucheintrag, den ich für Deutsch schreiben musste.Richtig random aber gut :3





	Peters Tagebucheintrag aus Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my German Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+German+Teacher).



Liebes Tagebuch, ich habe Angst. Was ist das nur für ein Ort? Es schein alles so surreal. Die Stille ist grässlich. Es war noch schlimmer, als niemand da war. Ich habe als erstes Lola, ein Mädchen mit hitzigem Gemüt, die Raucht, getroffen. Sie war nicht besonders nett, aber wenigsten war ich nicht mehr allein und sie hatte einen Plan. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich Ewigkeiten stillgesessen und nichts getan, darauf gewartet, dass irgendwer mich holt, Angst gehabt, mich zu bewegen, weil ich hätte runterfallen können. Dann wäre ich an Hunger gestorben. Oder vielleicht hätten sie mich geholt… War es falsch mit Lola mitzugehen? Wenigstens habe ich so die anderen getroffen. Blossom ist etwas merkwürdig, aber das bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich nur ein. Sie hat uns von dem Fleisch abgegeben, also kann sie nicht so schlimm sein. Abigail ist etwas schüchtern, aber das ist bestimmt nur, weil die anderen so viel reden. Und dann ist da Oliver. Er scheint nett zu sein. Zumindest hat er mich geweckt, als die anderen es nicht geschafft haben und hat uns von der grusligen Wahrheit abgelenkt. Bis Lola wieder kam. Sie hatte uns wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Eine dunkle, grässliche Realität. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich ihr dankbar seien sollte.

* * *

Ich mache mir Sorgen. Was soll nur werden? Wenn Lola kommt streiten sich immer alle. Wenigstens hatte sie Wasser gefunden. Sie war zwar etwas rau, konnte aber scheinbar gut Entscheidungen treffen. Sie wäre eine gute Anführerin. Selbst kann ich kaum Entscheidungen treffen und bei Blossom und Abigail sieht es nicht anders aus. Ich hoffe Oliver und Lola streiten sich nicht um den Platz des Anführers. Oder lassen uns wählen. Ich wüsste nicht wer besser geeignet ist.

* * *

Ich hoffe alles wird gut, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich dabei die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Solange Essensapperat nicht funktioniert sieht es schlecht aus.


End file.
